Tabaluga
Tabaluga & Spike: a Prehistoric Park Movie is a 2019 animated jukebox musical crossover fantasy film featuring songs by Journey, Escape, Styx, Elton John, The Beatles, Foreigner, David Bowie, Queen, Twisted Sister, and Christina Aguilera. A crossover with the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic by Lauren Faust and the media franchise featuring the character of the same name by Peter Maffay, the film is a stand-alone sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). Synopsis TBA Characters 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rarity * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Trixie Lulamoon * Sunset Shimmer * Daring Do * Stikintooth the Tyrannosaurus Rex * Cooper the Young Varan * Ray the Dragon * Xolme the Markhor * Flynn the Orca * Tod the Weasel * Flash Sentry * Sunburst * Princess Flurry Heart * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Maud Pie * Limestone Pie and Marble Pie * Coco Pommel * Tree Hugger * Discord the Draconequus (cameo) * Iron Will (cameo) * Zecora 'Tabaluga' * Tabaluga * Happy * Buzz * Digby * Nessaja * Shouhu * Tyrion * Ruby * Arktos * James * Lilli * Vultur * Humsin * Kayo * Fritz * Hyena * Sally Prehistoric Park * * * * * * Brother Bear * Rutt and Tuke * The Rams Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie * Queen Stormella * Ridley the Penguin * Grizzly Bear * Leonard the Polar Bear * Slyly The Arctic Fox * Santa Claus Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Beast * * * * A Goofy Movie * Loch Ness Monster * Grizzly Bear * White Rhinoceros * Turkey Vultures Bambi * Man's Hunter Dog * Groundhog DuckTales * Gavin the Bigfoot (AKA Tenderfeet) Other Disney Characters * Beret Girl - a Fluttershy's wife * Djali * Philoctetes (AKA Phil): Similar to Phil from Hercules * Tyrannosaurus Rex: Similar to Tyrannosaurus from Timon and Pumbaa TV Series Creatures T-Rex Returns * Ornithomimus * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Triceratops * Anatotitan A Mammoth Undertaking * Cave Bear * Woolly Mammoth * Cave Hyena * Grey Wolves * Golden Eagle * Cro-Mangon * Elasmotherium * Cave Lion Dinobirds * Microraptors * Incisivosaurus * Mei Long * Warceratops - wild boar-ceratopsian hybrid * Wartyrannus - monitor lizard-theropod hybrid * Nothortherium - therizinosauria * Titanosaurs * Eosipterus (Cut from film) Saving the Sabretooth * Toxodon * Smilodon * Phorusrhacos * Macrauchenia * Megatherium * Doedicurus * Arctotherium * Gemsbok The Bug House * Green Anaconda * Arthropleura * Meganeura * Pulmonoscorpius * Crassigyrinus Supercroc * Parasaurolophus * Albertosaurus * Edmontonia * Deinosuchus * Troodon * Nyctosaurus Jurassic Giants * Dryosaurus * Allosaurus * Archaeopteryx * Ornitholestes * Unnamed Jurassic Pterosaur The Park's Elephants Ancestors * Australopithecus * Dinofelis * Deinotherium * Ancylotherium * Zebra (carcass) Beware of Raptors * Velociraptors * Protoceratops * Therizinosaurus * Saurolophus * Mononykus * Tarbosaurus From Monster Hunter * Velocipreys * Velocidrome * Rathalos * Tigrex * Gear REX * Gear RAY * Apceros * Aptonoth New Characters and New Creatures 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' * Warthog * White Backed Vultures * Rutt and Tuke the Sivatherium Brothers * Cliff and Roc the Smaller Oryx and Fatter Oryx * Cragadile * Alligators * Lions * Garahop * Gararaptors * Garahop's Animal Minions * Kraken * Chupacabra 'Prehistoric Park' * Mountain Dragon in A Mammoth Undertaking * Prehistoric Dragon in T-Rex Returns * North American Montana Red Deinosuchus: Similar to Deinosuchus from Walking with Dinosaurs * * * Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Allspark Pictures.JPG DHX Media.png Musical numbers Soundtrack numbers Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2020 films Category:DHX Media Category:Crossover films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated musical films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Fantasy Category:Movies Category:Films set in California Category:Films about animals Category:Dinosaur movies Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic